


hourly

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: LMAO, Multi, Rating May Change, no capitalization, pov swap, super tired, wrote this on my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: updated summary as of 10/12/16, 20.25:mystic messenger, except relatable for the average teenage mess.





	1. Chapter 1

23.45

okay time to sleep, u got this, ur good

23.59

u have been sending anonymous messages to people about "smaench"ing their "tookus". how did you get involved in this, and also when

00.00

ok. now ur gonna sleep. now...

do not download that app.....  
.  
.  
fuck

00.01

talk with this unknown guy, go to the third floor of ur building. he asks if ur there. u say yes. u go in.

ur hungry. he left.

00.02

maybe theres cheese here???? u really want some cheese,

00.03

wha t the fuck time is it  
why's ur phone buzzing  
phone won't stop buzzing Fuck A Duck, Phone

00.06

no sleep tonight! first all-nighter in Years

00.10

have a nice discussion via phonecall...............does jaehee have a soul??? is she okay??

00.11

run to ur apartment rlly quickly because there's a hole in ur pajama pants and we can't have that, can we?

00.13

"why did you leave the apartment?" there was a hole in my pants, Hackerman

"that's not a valid excuse" they were my cat pants, dude

"good enough"


	2. Chapter 2

01.00

"hey hey hey from the ice cream section of walmart," says you, talking with yoosung on the phone (is he playing lolol again?) at 1am

01.01

"why are you getting ice cream at 1am?? are you eating properly--" Yes I Am Yoosung Please Stop Asking Noodles And Ice cream are Very Healthy

"was that sarcasm" yes

"you should get some sleep!!" Haha Maybe

01.10

(that was a very heated discussion about dogs)

01.11

ughhhhh yoga pants need to learn that they aren't supposed to itch ur knees. how do they even,

01.12

seriously though why do ur knees itch

01.13

ring ring, bitch  
it's Yoosung again

01.14

"are you home yet?" no i'm trying to buy 5 little bucket things of The Tonight Dough....

"oh"

01.15

20 dollars down th drain..........

01.20

maybe you should sleep and not eat ice cream?

 

jk maybe you should not sleep and eat scrambled eggs

01.21

There Are No Eggs


	3. Chapter 3

01.22

and i said, heyyaeyaeyeayea,,

0.23

"i..what" hOly Shit you're still talking with jaehee Whoops

01.24

"i'm so sorry jaehee. oh my god. you need sleep im sorry i subjected yuoi to thgis"

"are you....pronouncing typos?"

"......no"

01.26

jaehee.exe has stopped responding

she's crashed

sleepin'

poor lady

01.27

oh god it's so early Eughbhhhhbhbahfggh Disgusting

01.30

one track, one mind, one race to win  
one start, one heart, one life to live  
one track, one mind, one race to win  
one start, one heart, one life to live

... owl city makes good music

01.34

spotify, i love u. u play the best nighttime songs.

01.36

all aboard the dream express to sleepytime junction........


	4. Chapter 4

6.57

the sun is rising. it's so pretty. why are u awake.

ugh

7.00

you really hate zen but you're not gonna chat with yoosung and seven's a bitch and jumin doesn't know the meaning of the word "pupper" and jaehee is in need of some serious beauty sleep (poor girl, she deserves so much better.), so you call him anyway and he just giddily says "babe!"

like FUCK YOU

YOU ARE NO BOY OF MINE

but you don't say that, because even though his ponytail is shit you still love him because he's so pretty and it makes you really bitter.

7.12

"and that was the time i came to school wearing pajama pants under my pants."

"what? the school let you do that? crazy lady, i bet you got out of trouble with your sweet voice ;) it makes me think of candy, and that's amazing-" you hear shuffling (if he's jacking it to your voice you'll be 3 things at once - pissed, disgusted, and oddly flattered??) "- because candy is so sweet, and though i don't eat it often, it always makes me feel nice when i treat myself to it." and then he laughs, and weirdly enough, he sounds like Alton Brown laughing for a minute.

also, how did he verbally wink? this is some undertale bs, man. no no.

7.15

"You sound like Alton Brown."

"... all right, I take back my compliment."


End file.
